With fast growing Internet of Things (IoT), many devices in the living rooms are turned into connected devices (e.g., TVs, refrigerators, air conditionings, Digital Frames, and so on). With the massive deployment of mobile devices (e.g., tables, smartphones, smart watches, and so on), nowadays the human living spaces become “smart living rooms” with many smart (or connected) devices preforming different functions. As a consequence, cross-device marketing has become a big opportunity for service or advertisement (ad) providers.
However, how to deliver the right service (or ad) to the right user across all devices surrounding him/her has become a new challenge. Specifically, automatically grouping devices in the living room are challenging, because the devices are made by various manufacturers and the mobility nature of some devices makes the grouping only temporary. Some existing technology uses common WiFi connections (or common IP address) as a clue to group devices. However, this grouping method is very unreliable as many devices not appearing in the living room (may be in rooms upstairs) may use the same WiFi.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.